Data may be communicated in a system in different formats and according to a variety data communication protocols. For example, data may be transmitted as analog data. Analog data is a continuous signal having a time varying quality which is indicative of information being transmitted on the signal. In contrast, digital data is data that is sent as discrete components, where the values of the discrete components are indicative of information being transmitted. An analog signal uses a property of the medium through which it is transmitted to convey information. While an analog signal enables easy transmission of data, analog signals are often converted by an analog-to-digital converter to digital signals which are then processed by circuits of an integrated circuit. One common example of analog-to-digital conversion is the conversion of an analog audio signal to a digital representation which may be stored in a digital format.
However, depending upon the application, the requirements for the data conversion may vary. Some applications requiring digital signals generated from an analog input signal may require greater data rates than other applications. For example, a wireless data transmission may require the transmission of data at one data rate, represented in Mega samples per second (MSPS), for example. Another application, such as a medical imaging application, may require a higher data rate. Accordingly, for a given input signal, multiple analog-to-digital converters may be required. However, implementing analog-to-digital converters may lead to significant challenges.